User talk:Frontierhelper
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pet Crate page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Please be aware this wiki is not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blaze fire12 (Talk) 09:31, May 4, 2011 ok enough Hi You need to stop now Then take a look at completed pages and see how they are laid out and do the same. Trees, grasses etc have their own sections and it doesn't all go on that one page. Sit back and just have a look around then you'll see how it should be done. Also you may wish to read the policies for this wiki. -- 16:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ready pages only need 1 stub reference and can you please sign your messages with 4 ~ -- editing Hi How would you like to help us with this wiki? let me know if you want and we can help with some points on how. -- Hi Just saw the page you created good job. -- Howdy Can you check the layout of some of the other buildings. You're doing well but the construction material should be in a table -- Do what? You you said you can do it. Do what? use the square on the right to place a title for talk please, otherwise I don't know if you referring to topic on my talk page or replying from comment on yours. -- I said I can do want do you tell me that building materials should be tabled.iwannabehiredfortools 07:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) - I'm do it.But don't have enough picture. what a surprise editor!!! 14:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Do what you can and we'll work on the pictures later.-- YEP! I do it for now , I think .what a surprise editor!!! 13:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Surprise editor?? and you need to sign even if comments are on your talkpage -- Saloon Hi Would you like to check the saloon and see if the building items etc are correct If you would like to you could check out all the buildings and see that they're all listed on the building page and have their own pages. That would help us out heaps. -- I will If I can.what a surprise editor!!! 13:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Badges Howdy Just thought I'd let you know I added some more categories to the wiki badges. In case you're interested. Now you can earn points working on Goal, Stubs, Badges, building, Decorations, Debris, Level, Crop, Varmints, and Collection pages, also for editing pages in general, adding Categories to pages, adding images, writing blogs, contributing to this wiki everyday and a few other things. -- Thanks Wildcoyote, I'll help you if I can. what a surprise editor!!! 15:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) reply Firstly please sign your posts on my talk page. Secondly check with Neil or myself before removing stubs please. Thirdly good job on the Ghost Town page Fourthly Skeleton ramains are debris (i think) and Cursed chickens are animals Thanks for your help -- Firstly reply where to sign. Secondly reply stub sigh come back now. Thirdly reply your welcome Fourthly reply thank--what a surprise editor!!! 14:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) At the end of your message on a talk page place 4 ~ or click the signature button to sign messages. As for stubs they are to be removed by the associate in charge of the stubs project which hasn't been appointed yet. The idea is we are meant to place a the page we are working on to the projects then the associate in charge of the project checks it of and moves it to the next project. We haven't done it like that because we have so much work to do on this wiki and that there has only been a couple and we tell each other the area we are working on so we don't overlap. hopefully we'll catch up soon and get the projects working properly. As your edits increase at various stages you may be eligible to be promoted to patroller etc. Thanks agina for your help. -- OH! your welcome.What I can help I will do.hey hello 12:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey John I was chatting with Neil yesterday. Would you like Patroller rights? -- reply who is John???hey hello 14:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) oops wrong person sorry. i wondered why he didn't respond. Sorry